Another Unfortunate Event
by KatieTuckeroo
Summary: The Bauldinare chirldren need to escape from Olaf's clutches, but how will they do it this time?
1. Default Chapter

Another Unfortunate Event

The Bauldinare children were distraught with their predicament. They had travelled near and far to find out whether one of their parents had survived and to also find the mystery of VFD. They were now trapped into the stronghold of Olaf's ship. He had found them wandering along the bank of the stricken stream and taken them to his ship to torture them until he could figure out a plan to get to their fortune.

If you didn't already know the Bauldinare children then you should get to know them now. Violet, the eldest, was a tall young lady. She was an inventor, and you knew when she was thinking up an invention when she tied her long brown hair up in a ribbon she kept in her pocket. This was usually the time that she foiled Olaf's plans with one of her curious inventions. Klaus was the middle child who was the bookworm amongst the lot. He could remember everything that he read and was very sad that he didn't get to read all of the books in what used to be his parents library. And then there was Sunny, the youngest, who liked to bite things. She is so cute, although Olaf didn't think so.

Anyway, back to the story, Olaf was pacing in his study. The two powder faced ladies and the hook handed man were sitting at a table nearby. "What shall I do with these children this time?" he asked. Lady #1 and Lady #2 stood up together and circled him, "we know what to do!" they whispered. "What are we going to do?" the hook handed man exclaimed, "what?" But they wouldn't let him hear. They never let him hear their plans anymore, since he nearly ran off with the Bauldinare and his little sister. But now that Olaf had killed his sister and his dad, the hook handed man had no other family and he felt he could be trusted again.

Klaus was also pacing too. He could not sit still for a second. It was partially because he was anxious and mostly because the Lachrymose Leeches had bitten a hole in one of his butt cheeks and was still too sore to sit on. Violet was sitting in the corner with her hands over her face, and Sunny was lying on her stomach in the middle of the room chewing half-heartedly on a piece of old rope. There was nothing much else in the room except for a steel box with a handle. Violet had already tried to open the box but it was sealed shut too tightly to open without assistance. But she had just thought of something. When she had saw Sunny with the rope her smart young brain had snapped into action. She tied her hair up with her ribbon. Klaus looked up. He could see the idea forming in her head. She took the rope off Sunny and with the help of Klaus, Tied the rope around the handle. Then she tied the rope around the window frame and she and Klaus pushed the box the opposite direction. As the wood around the window was rotting through, it ripped straight out and they could all smell the fresh salt air. But they didn't have much time.

Meanwhile, Olaf was getting ready to perform his latest scheme which the powder faced ladies thought up. Suddenly he felt a jerk and the ship started to buckle and tip. The stern raised into the air and everyone screamed, except the Bauldinares who had floated their way to freedom, on the metal crate. When they arrived at shore they borrowed a crow bar from a local and opened the crate. Inside was a water proof map of where Olaf kept the Bauldinare children's parents. There was also diarys of everything Olaf had done.

As for Olaf, some say he drowned and others think he got away. But that's another Unfortunate event for next time.


	2. Dead or Alive

**Dead or Alive**

As the three Bauldinares were escaping Olaf's ship of horror, they thought they heard the words, 'I will be back!' As they were not sure, they didn't take any notice, they had other things on their mind, like, lets go and find the cave where our parents are, so that we can rescue them. "We better rescue them," Violet said. "We don't have much time," Klaus added. "I have read about the Forbidden Fortress and the air inside is very thin. Due to what I can remember and how long they have been missing, I'd say they have 24 hours before they run out of oxygen." "Gloopa," Sunny exclaimed, (we better hurry then.)

Another 2 hours along the road, they came across a police station. They entered through the large front door. "Isn't it a bit weird to find a police station in the middle of the desert?" Klaus asked the secretary at the front desk. "No, no, not at all." She answered him. Then a tall officer ushed them inside, "Babaloo?" asked Sunny, (he looks very familier.) And as Klaus looked down, he saw an eye tattooed on the officers ankle. He turned and ran, motioning for the others to follow. Violet picked up Sunny and fled in terror from Count Olaf the 'Officer.'

"How does he keep surviving the most unsurvivable of situations?" Violet questioned, not expecting an answer. But from somewhere very close she heard a whisper, "That's for me to know and you to never find out.

Will the Baulinares ever get to the Forbidden Fortress to save their parents?


	3. You can run, But you can't hide!

**You can run, But you can't hide!**

The Bauldinares had run from the cave they were hiding in after their freak run in with the 'officials.' They were tired and hungry after being starved on Olaf's ship and they felt vulnerable now that they knew that Olaf was still alive. But they knew that they had to keep going, if not for their sake, for their parents'. So they trudged on.

"Bagatabooti," Sunny complained. (My feet hurt…) "I know Sunny, mine hurt too," Violet said. In the distance Klaus spotted a mountain range. "That must be the Slippery Sloped Mountains where the Forbidden Fortress is. We better pick up the pace a bit." He told the others. "I feel like we're being watched…" said Violet. She took a glance around. "Yeah, probably," Klaus answered, taking a look around himself. They kept on going.

But up ahead… Olaf and what remained of his trope were setting a trap for Sunny. They were to take her hostage so that the children would come save her and get trapped themselves.

Sunny was crawling along in the sand with her siblings and they were coming close to the Slippery Sloped Mountains and their parents, which was a good thing because they were running out of time. Suddenly Sunny saw a carrot sticking out of the ground, she picked it up… "STOP!" Violet yelled. But it was too late. Sunny took a bite and screamed. She put her hands in her mouth and tried to extract to rusty hook that was stuck into her cheek. "HELP!" Violet yelled. "I know First Aid," Klaus said. He bent down and twisted the hook out.

Olaf jerked awake, "you should have woke me we missed them. You said this was fool proof, and I'm a fool, so why didn't it work?" "Well, you fell asleep," Woman #1 said, "… and you forgot to reel them in!" finished Woman #2. "IDIOTS!" exclaimed Olaf, "you should have pulled them in!"

It was too late for Olaf, he had missed the children and they were now running towards the Slippery Sloped mountains in time for Another Unfortunate Adventure.


End file.
